whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Combination Disciplines (VTM)
Here is a comprehensive list of the known Combination Discipline powers. Overview The combos presented below are organized according to the highest level discipline involved in their creation. The higher the discipline powers involved, the higher its "rank". Rank 1 Combos Rank 2 Combos Rank 3 Combos Rank 4 Combos Rank 5 Combos Rank 6 Combos Rank 7 Combos Rank 8 Combos Unclassified Combos The following entries are some of the Combos that were not yet converted to the tables above. They will be deleted as soon as the conversion process comes closer to completion. ANIMALISM :Animalism/Auspex *Mind of the WildsLibellus Sanguinis IV p. 33 *Read the WindsLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 37 *Beast's CommunionRoad of Humanity (book), p. 70 :Animalism/Fortitude *Alpha GlintCounsel of Primogen, p. 104 *Claw ImmunityClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 72 *Steal the Terrible SwiftnessWind from the East, p. 70 *The Beasts VigorLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 32Guide to the Low Clans, p. 159 :Animalism/Obfuscate *Animal MagnetismCounsel of Primogen, p. 102 :Animalism/Ogham *Goddess Among BeastsGuide to the Low Clans, p. 160-161 :Animalism/Potence *Feral ImbuingGuide to the Low Clans, p. 160 :Animalism/Presence *Mortal TerrorArchons & Templars, p. 142 :Animalism/Protean *Itugen's Embrace/Shared EntombmentWind from the East, p. 71Guide to the Low Clans, p. 165-166 *Shared StrengthWind from the East, p. 70 *Enhance the Wild RideLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 28 *Loki's GiftGuide to the Low Clans, p. 162 *Call the Wild HuntLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 30 *Beast MeldClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 73 :Animalism/Vicissitude *Birth the VohzdClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 73 *Unchain the Wrathful BeastGuide to the High Clans, p. 170 AUSPEX :Auspex/Auspex *An Ear for LiesRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 :Auspex/Celerity *Hand of the Master ArtisanGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 *Quickened InstinctsGuide to the Low Clans, p. 163 :Auspex/Chimerstry *Nightmare CurseLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 33 :Auspex/Dementation *Sensory OverloadAnarch Guide, p. 61 *Maddening HaloGuide to the Low Clans, p. 162 *Random PatternsArchons & Templars, p. 141 :Auspex/Dominate *Mind's EyeArchons & Templars, p. 143 *Mood ShiftCouncil of Primogen, p. 103 *Measure the WillGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 *Spectral PuppeteerGuide to the Low Clans, p. 166 :Auspex/Dominate or Presence *Sound of a Breaking OathRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 :Auspex/Mortis *Awaken the Slumbering CurseGuide to the High Clans, p. 164 *Corpse ProjectionLair of the Hidden, p. 140 :Auspex/Mortis or Obtenebration *Clarity of EmptinessGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 :Auspex/Necromancy *Charon's OarGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 :Auspex/Obfuscate *Anticipatory VisageArchons & Templars, p. 142 *Anticipatory LocutionArchons & Templars, p. 142 *Psychic DoubleLair of the Hidden, p. 140 *Blood ApocryphaLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 75 :Auspex/Obfuscate Optional: Presence *Ward the Soul's SanctityRoad of Sin (book), p. 70 :Auspex/Obfuscate/Vicissitude *Soul DecorationClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 72 :Auspex/Potence *Pulse of UndeathClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 :Auspex/Presence Optional: Vicissitude *Enhance SensationRoad of Sin (book), p. 70 :Auspex/Protean *See the Reflected FormClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 72 *See the True FormGuide to the Low Clans, p. 164 *Shattered FogGuide to the Low Clans, p. 166 :Auspex/Temporis *Quicksilver ContemplationGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 :Auspex/Thaumaturgy *Name the FallenArchons & Templars, p. 140 :Auspex/Valeren *Eye of Unforgiving HeavenGuide to the High Clans, p. 166 *Glare of LiesGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 :Auspex/Vicissitude *See the True ShapeGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 *Record Recall SensationRoad of Sin (book), p. 71 Celerity :Celerity/Auspex *Focused ReflexesToreador Genre Packet, p. 76 :Celerity/Potence *Burning WrathClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 :Celerity/Presence *The Scourge of AlectoClanbook: Brujah, p. :Celerity/Protean or Obtenebration *Instantaneous TransformationArchons & Templars, p. 143 :Celerity/Vicissitude *Flesh of Wind and WaterArchons & Templars, p. 141 Dementation :Dementation/Auspex *Catch a Whiff of MadnessCounsel of Primogen, p. 102 :Dementation/Dominate *Phobic AfflictionCounsel of Primogen, p. 102 Dominate :Dominate/Fortitude *Denial of Aphrodite's FavorClanbook: Ventrue Revised, p. 77 :Dominate/Obfuscate *Mortal SkinRoad of Humanity (book), p. 71 :Dominate/Obtenebration *Witness of AhrimanGuide to the High Clans, p. 170 :Dominate/Presence *LifesongClanbook: Ventrue Revised, p. 77 *Stunning AweGuide to the High Clans, p. 169-170 *BlissClanbook: Toreador Revised, p. 73 *Distant FriendCounsel of Primogen, p. 104 *True TongueRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 *Approximation of Loyalty AbsoluteCounsel of Primogen, p. 104 Fortitude :Fortitude/Willpower *Halo of SteelRoad of Heaven (book), p. 68 :Fortitude/Mortis *Aegis of EntropyGuide to the High Clans, p. 163 :Fortitude/Obfuscate *Flesh WoundClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 72 :Fortitude/Potence *Brace for ImpactMexico by Night, p. 115 :Fortitude/Potence/Mortis *Effigy of the Sculpted TombGuide to the High Clans, p. 165-166 :Fortitude/Protean *Stone MeldGuide to the Low Clans, p. 166 *Torpid HibernationGuide to the Low Clans, p. 176 :Fortitude/Protean or Thaumaturgy *Sanguinary ExpulsionArchons & Templars, p. 142 :Fortitude/Quietus *Blood TemperingLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 66 :Fortitude/Valeren *Penitent ResilienceGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 :Fortitude/Vicissitude *Sculpt the Flowing WoundGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 Koldunic Sorcery *Jaws of the DragonGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 *Becoming KupalaGuide to the High Clans, p. 164 Obtenebration :Obtenebration/Dominate *Echo of the Subtle VizierGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 *Eminence of Shade or Conquering BloodGuide to the High Clans, p. 166 :Obtenebration/Fortitude *Armor of DarknessDark Ages Companion, p. 87 Potence :Potence/Mortis *Fountain of Ill-HumorsGuide to the High Clans, p. 167-168 :Potence/Presence *Iron HeartClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 *The Iron GlareCouncil of Primogen, p. 101 *Espirit de CorpsLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 102 :Potence/Vicissitude *Flaying TouchGuide to the High Clans, p. 167 Presence :Presence/Animalism *Command the Wary SteedLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 102 :Presence/Auspex *Diplomat's BoonLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 37 :Presence/Fortitude or Potence *Inspire GreatnessRoad of Kings (book), p. 72 *Greater Inspire GreatnessRoad of Kings (book), p. 72 :Presence/Serpentis *Serpent's Numbing KissGuide to the Low Clans, p. 164 Protean :Protean/Vicissitude *Pater SzlachtaClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 72 *Shape of All BeastsMexico by Night, p. 114 References Stone Sight Guardian Vigil Scalpel Tongue The Humberside Panic Waking Dream Tenebrous Veil Doubletalk Eyes of Blades Blessing's Warning Honeyed Words Thaumaturgical Sight Blood Sight Scent of Caine Mystic Sight Chain of Slavery Quick Sight Forced March Shadow Feint Haunting Seduction Mind Strike King of the Hill Fenrir's Talons Blood Pearl Memory Rift Wolf's Lament Veil the Sin Gazing into the Abyss Soul Stain Fear of the Dark Smothering Darkness Suck it up Test the Road Call upon the Blood Mask of Cathay Aspect of the Beast Aura of Accursed Rage Under the Skin Madman's Quill Slenderman Shadowed Eyes Retain the Quick Blood Eventide Strength I am Legion Fires of the Abyss Smiling Jack's Trick Shroud of Absence Empower Minion Carriage Horses Eyes of a Thousand Shades Iron Facade Give 'Em Hell Ennoia's Mastery Tree Meld Body Armory Righteous Gaze One of Us True Love's Face Dark Steel Armor of the Abyss Wintering Scourge the Thrall Revoke the Gift of Adam Heart's Desire Whispers of Loathing Prophecy Soul Painting Shadow Looking Glass Truth of Blood Eyes of Alamut Chaos Fold Lucinde's Revenge Aura of Inescapable Truth Moment of Grace Sympapthetic Agony Internet Famous Bear's Skin Badger's Hide Quickshift Baal's Sight Typhonic Beast Hatch the Viper Theft of Will Respite of Lucidity Craft Ephemera Sharing the Masters Vigor The Seventh Chinese Brother Vanishing Draught of the Soul Weigh the Heart Remote Access Buffer Shadow Mark Unassailable Parry Martyr's Resilience The Illness Unveiled Blessed Resilience Elemental Stoicism Category:Combo Discipline (VTM)